jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Jedipedia:Löschdiskussion
|} __TOC__ Löschdiskussion Der Thronfolgekrieg Diese Löschdiskussion dauert vom 24.03.2009 bis zum 31. April 2009 Also dieser Artikel ist ja mal so völliger Quatsch: Es kann doch nicht wahr sein, dass wir Artikel von Mini-Rollenspielen behalten, die irgendwelche Studenten aus Nürnberg spielen. Ich weiß, dass man ''eigentlich eine Diskussion dazu braucht, aber diese Diskussion ist meiner Meinung nach so unnötig, dass man auch direkt LA stellen kann. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 13:33, 15. Mär. 2009 (CET) :Anscheinend kein Sofortlöschgrund, deshalb her verschoben, denke aber auch, der sollte weg. 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 23:06, 24. Mär. 2009 (CET) ::Habe den Artikel mal überflogen und denke, dass wir den wirklich nicht brauchen. Gruß--'Roan THE ONE' (Plauderecke) 13:40, 25. Mär. 2009 (CET) Kategorie:Galerien *' ' *Galerie der Imperialen: *Galerie der Jedi: *Galerie der Klonkrieger: *Galerie der Mandalorianer: *Galerie der Raumschiffe: *Galerie der Rebellen: *Galerie der Roman-Cover: *Galerie der Sachbücher-Cover: *Galerie der Schauspieler: *Galerie der Schlachten: *Galerie der Sith und Dunklen Jedi: *Galerie der Spezies: *Galerie (BKL): Diese Löschdiskussion dauert vom 28.03.2009 bis zum 04.04.2009 Ich schlage hiermit die Löschung der Kategorie:Galerien sowie aller dortdrin enthaltenen Galerien vor. Zum einen liegt dies an der Urheberrechtslage: Die Bilder, die wir in Artikel reintun, sind erlaubt unter dem Bildzitat . Bei Galerien lässt sich dadrauf jedoch nicht zurückgreifen, da die Bilder weder einen Textinhalt erläutern, geschweige denn handelt es sich nicht mal um ein wissenschaftliches Werk, sondern nur um eine Sammlung von Bildern. Des Weiteren denke ich, dass die Galerien von den Kategorien überholt worden: Diese müssen nicht gepflegt werden, es müssen keine Bilder ausgetauscht, keine Bilder entfernt und keine speziell hinzugefügt werden. Zudem bin ich mir relativ sicher, dass nachdem die Bilder-Vorlage in vielen Artikeln drin ist, die Leute viel eher sich durch Bilder-Kategorien als durch Galerien klicken, da es dort zudem auch mehr Auswahl gibt. Als letzte Sache will ich nun noch den Namensraum als Löschargument angeben: Die Galerien befinden ich momentan im Artikelsnamensraum, wo sie völlig verkehrt sind, da sich diese nicht mit den anderen Artikeln vergleichen lassen. Aufgrund dieser Argumente stimme ich für löschen oder nur für den Fall, dass die ersten Argumente nicht gelten, was mich sehr verwundern würde, dann zumindest in den Benutzer- oder Jedipedia-Namensraum verschieben. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 12:36, 28. Mär. 2009 (CET) :Zu jedem Bild ist ein Name und damit Artikel verlinkt, weshalb ein "Textinhalt erläutert" wird. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 12:50, 28. Mär. 2009 (CET) ::Ich bin dagegen da diese Seiten häufig genutzt werden und wie Modgamers schon sagte ist der entsprechende Link zu Bild da. ''May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 12:58, 28. Mär. 2009 (CET) :::Shaak Ti, sollen dann auch so Seiten wie die Galerie der Personen der Neuen Republik oder die Galerie der Personen der Galaktische Föderation Freier Allianzen existieren? Wir sind nicht Wikimedia Commons, wo wir Galerien erstellen, sondern die Jedipedia, die Artikel erstellt. Die Zeit, die man mit dem Pflegen von Galerien verbraucht könnte man deutlich besser in der Verbesserung unserer schlechten Artikel verbringen. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 13:38, 28. Mär. 2009 (CET) :Ich sehe das ähnlich wie DMK. Diese Galerien (ich hab sie noch nie benutzt) sind für mich Firlefanz. Stattdessen würde ich die Zeit und Pflege in eine Kategorierisierung stecken, wo man die Bilder mal gezielter kategorisiert, sodass man auch mit bestehenden Bildern was anfangen kann und sie in Artikel einbauen kann. Viele Bilder sind nämlich versteckt, da sie nur in vollkommen überladenen Kategorien schwimmen.--'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)''' 14:33, 28. Mär. 2009 (CET) ::Die von DMK vorgelegten Argumente für die Löschung der Galerien sind für mich absolut überzeugend. Mal abgesehen von dem rechtlichen Status, sind sie völlig nutzlos – zumal ich sie ebenfalls nie benutze. Vaders Vorschlag zur Kategorisierung finde ich gut. Daran sollte mal in nächster Zeit gedacht werden, und ich werde die Initiative auch gerne unterstützen. Gruß 15:50, 28. Mär. 2009 (CET) :::Es ist ja schön, sowas vorzuschlagen, aber ich sehe keine Möglichkeit, das sinnvoll umzusetzen. 16:08, 28. Mär. 2009 (CET)